1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to power distribution boxes and more specifically to a cover feature that assures correct and complete assembly of bus bars into the power distribution box.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Power distribution boxes are often used in vehicles to connect battery power to various electrical components while streamlining wiring. Bus bars within the power distribution boxes distribute power from one or two power input wires routed from the battery to many power output lines routed to the components, eliminating the need for wiring from the battery to each individual component. In typical power distribution boxes, apertures in the bus bars mate with locking protrusions inside the box to retain the bus bars in an operative location. Covers on the boxes are usually used mainly to protect against outside contaminants such as dirt and moisture.
Electrical terminal position assurance features or mechanisms are generally used with electrical connectors to ensure that terminals on the ends of electrical wires are locked in proper position within electrical connectors. These terminal position assurance mechanisms are typically relatively smaller-sized secondary devices that only lock into correct position within the connectors when the terminals are fully seated in terminal accommodating chambers inside the connectors. Sometimes the devices act directly on shoulders of the terminals to hold them in the chambers.
In some types of battery-powered detecting or sensing units, such as smoke detectors, covers are used as operation indicators. For example, retaining members for the battery are sometimes used to block latching of a cover onto the unit if the battery is missing or incorrectly inserted.